


De Todas As Páginas Que Já Li

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Character Study, Drama, Portuguese, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "De todos os azuis existentes no mundo, aquele que mais impressionava-o era o dos próprios olhos — não pela beleza de cor simultaneamente tão pura e intensa, mas pela dor que escondia-se nela. "





	De Todas As Páginas Que Já Li

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

De todos os azuis existentes no mundo, aquele que mais impressionava-o era o dos próprios olhos — não pela beleza de cor simultaneamente tão pura e intensa, mas pela dor que escondia-se nela.

Impressionava-o que tal cor pudesse transbordar tanta angústia, que tal cor pudesse abrigar tantas lágrimas, que tal cor pudesse emanar tanto medo. Evitava olhar-se no espelho para não se afogar nas emoções tão funestas que vertiam dos próprios olhos azuis.

Queria poder recolher as lágrimas de todas as páginas que já lera daqueles livros _proibidos_ que falavam sobre o mundo além das muralhas. Gotas salgadas impregnadas nas figuras de sonhos impossíveis — manchando palavras que descreviam o deslumbre de coisas que só faziam parte do mundo _deles._ De que elas lhe foram úteis?

Sonhara tanto, aos oito anos, aos dez, aos catorze e agora... só tinha pesadelos com os horrores que suas íris azuis haviam visto incontáveis vezes.

_Ainda assim..._

De todos os sentimentos que atrofiavam-lhe o peito, aquele que mais impressionava-o era a _esperança_ ainda viva.

A esperança de que um dia seus olhos azuis derramariam lágrimas; não em cima das páginas velhas de um livro qualquer, mas junto àqueles que já não seriam apenas sonhos — junto à visão deslumbrante do mundo do qual havia sido privado, _o mundo que a Armin também pertencia._


End file.
